


Of Misunderstood Girls

by ChaoticBabe



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/M, Insanity, Madness, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBabe/pseuds/ChaoticBabe
Summary: She wanted an escape, this isn’t what she had in mind, but Alice will make do.





	Of Misunderstood Girls

**Author's Note:**

> A mixed AU of both the movies and the books.  
> A slightly darker look at Alices mental state.

Alice didn’t fall down the Rabbit hole. She jumped.

If you knew her at all then this should come as no surprise.

Sure it wasn’t the smartest thing she had ever done, definitely not the sanest.

This wasn’t an ordinary white rabbit she’s chasing after all.

Most would have turned the other way, but Alice isn’t most people.

She’s a few pieces short of a full puzzle they say. Behind her back. To her face.

The chase ends at the rabbit hole.

It’s a gaping black slash in the ground ready to swallow everything up, there’s no telling where she might end up. No telling if she would even survive the fall.

It looks to go on forever.

All the same it looked like a saving grace, right when she was running out of time.

Times up, they are tired of her odd ways, grow up or go away.

No one much understands her here, and soon she will be married off or shut away. That’s not living.

Alice jumped, she did not fall.

And down, down, down she went.

It was all so strange, it last for minutes. It last for hours.

Then she’s on her back, the cold of the marble floor seeping through her dress, and somehow still breathing.

She’s going to consider this a success.

* * *

Things progressively get stranger from there.

Note to self, do not be so quick to eat or drink something just because the label says so.

Little, big, little again.

At least she’s out of that tiny room.

(Alice is in a land of dreams)

Flowers talk, gossiping nonstop. The sky is in constant state of disarray, unsure if it wishes to be morning or night.

White talking rabbits have long been forgotten, there is far more interesting things to see, besides he seemed to be in a hurry. 

And Alice has all the time in the world.

The caterpillar is pretty nice though, blowing rings of ssmoke, letting her rest underneath his mushroom. 

He speaks in riddles, it makes no senses which is fine, they say everyone is mad here. When she regains her breath, not her direction, he sends her on her way with a cat that’s smile never ends.

Yes it’s all quite strange.

Curious even.

Alice is lost, she’s never felt so alive.

Teatime is now her favorite time of day.

Once it was dreaded, the small talk was hard to swallow, harder too spit out.

Now the cups are flying, and someone is sleeping on the table.

She meets a man with a fetching hat, whose name tells you exactly the state his mind is in.

Mad.Mad.Mad.

My what big bright eyes he has. Alice is sure she’s read a story that follows along those very lines. 

This wolf just offers to make her a new hat, making no move to eat her. She wonders if she would have let him eat her up.

His smile says he’d be all too happy to.

This is what happens when you fall in love with fairytales, your mind goes mush. Society has always said as much.

The Mad Hatter pours her tea before she has to go.

An audience with the Queen you see. Which queen? Of course there is more than one.

(This place is a nightmare.)

Hearts as red as blood. You can see them no matter where you look.

She has to admit they suit the Queen.

Everyone here’s mad but the lady wearing the crown is just plain insane.

Maybe they can be friends.

“Off with her head.”

Never mind.

At least the food hadn’t made her bigger again.

The cards are not in her favor. They all wear red. She’s always looked better in blue.

She cuts through the deck.

Run Alice, run.

(This world makes no sense)

Half the people want her dead, the other wish her to be their savior.

Even she couldn’t have imagined a world such as this.

It is beyond anyone’s imagination.

Cheshire floats above her shoulder, below her arm, everywhere and nowhere, purring that she finally understands. 

Madness is catching.

Hatter kisses her cheek and says by your leave, silently he slips a knife in her hand. Just in case.

She has always been told she lacks common sense, lost in her own mind. These days though if polite society could see her they’d call mad.

(Alice knows that she does not care)

Slaying a beast is easy enough, she used to have dinner parties with worse.

It’s all become a bloody mess. No one thinks much of that, how curious.

At least this was her choice.

So She dances a strange dance with the Hatter, after tea of course.

Wild and Free.

She’s lost in wonderland, but she knows the way home. She is never going home.

Hatter laughs a mad laugh, eyes brighter than the stars, twirling her over and over again.

Alice had to get lost to find a new home.

They are all mad here.

They are all mad here.

They are all _mad_ here.

Alice throws her head back, hair going everywhere, and let’s go. 

Alice didn’t fall, she jumped, jumped, jumped.


End file.
